


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by JBankai89



Series: The Twelve Days of Smutmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Themed, Coming Out, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Meddling Weasleys, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Charlie surprises the family by showing up at the Burrow on Christmas Eve, and seems strangely keen on sticking close to Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the Third Day of Smutmas, the writer wrote for me...  
> Again, first attempt at this ship. Hope I did it justice, I haven't delved into it at all before, and I had a lot of fun with it. :)

 

Special thanks to Faladrast for the awesome graphic! Check them out on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Faladrast-118654891940425/?fref=ts) or at [**http://faladrast.weebly.com/**](http://faladrast.weebly.com/)

 

 

* * *

 

I'll Be Home For Christmas

 

_I'm gay._

_I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't know exactly how. Ginny's known for a while, that's why it didn't work out between us, and she's been great about it. I hope this doesn't change how you see me._

 

_Harry_

 

Harry stared at the two identical letters to Ron and Hermione, and took a deep breath as he coaxed his new barn owl, Mim, down from her perch.

“Can you take these to Ron and Hermione for me?” He asked her, offering up the two letters. She hooted once in reassurance before she plucked both envelopes from his hand and took off through the open window.

 

That had been two weeks ago.

Hermione had responded almost at once and sent Harry a long, gushing letter about all the famous wizards who were openly gay (including Dumbledore, apparently) and how she still loved him, and she was still his friend. Harry hadn't expected any less from her, but the lack of response from Ron was a little unsettling. The lack of answer gave Harry the feeling that Ron was _not_ okay with it, a belief that was validated five days before Harry was due at the Burrow for Christmas when he received a short letter from Molly.

 

_Dear Harry,_

 

_There has been a slight change in the sleeping arrangements, and you will be sharing with George instead of Ron this year. I hope that is all right._

 

_Look forward to seeing you!_

_Love,_

_Molly_

 

It struck Harry as odd that she didn't just _tell_ him when he got there on Christmas Eve—it wasn't like it was an enormous, world-changing adjustment by any means. He responded to her at once, assuring her that it was fine, and Harry had a sinking feeling that he knew the exact reason behind the abrupt change in sleeping arrangements, and prayed that he was wrong.

 

Christmas Eve arrived with tense anticipation for Harry, uncertain how Ron would be when he got there.

He Apparated to the burrow, and his arrival was met with a chorus of welcomes, and Harry grinned as he was clapped on the back by the men and hugged by the women, while Ron seemed to be absent. Harry grit his teeth, and tried to not let it get to him.

“C'mon Harry,” George said as he slung an arm over his shoulders and led him through the throng of bodies, “let me show you to your quarters for the evening.”

Mimicking a bellhop, he plucked Harry's rucksack from his hands and headed up the staircase, while Harry followed behind and laughed at George's antics.

There were still two beds in the room, and Harry's throat constricted at the sight of Fred's empty one, covered in a thin layer of dust. He was relieved that they'd set up his usual camp bed in between the two, as Harry did not think he'd feel comfortable using Fred's bed. He tucked the sack of gifts he'd brought under the bed, and flopped down as he accepted his rucksack back from George.

“So where's Ron?” Harry asked nonchalantly, doing his best to keep the apprehension from his tone. “I haven't heard from him in ages.”

The way George's smile became rather fixed was answer enough.

“The git's hiding in his room. He'll wander down when he's hungry, I suppose,” he replied, his tone icy as he glared towards his door.

“I guess you all heard my...er, big news then, eh?”

“Yeah, Ron was bitching about it to Dad,” George answered, his brow furrowed in anger, “he's a huge fucking prat, none of us care who you date. Though Mum _was_ a little disappointed that you weren't going to become part of the family officially, y'know, with Ginny.” George grinned while Harry smiled weakly. He'd suspected that Ron didn't approve, given his lack of response, but that didn't make hearing it any easier.

“Well isn't that wonderful,” Harry grumbled, crossing his arms, “I try to be honest with my friends, and Ron acts like I've got some sort of catching disease.”

“He'll get over it Harry,” George said, though there was no confidence in his voice, “Ron's always been like a cranky old man when it comes to change. He'll come round, you'll see.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

Somehow, Harry doubted it.

 

Not keen to hide away and sulk, Harry headed downstairs with George and made it back to the main level just in time to see Hermione arrive by Floo.

“Harry, it's so good to see you!” She cried as she hurried over and hugged him tightly. Laughing, he patted her shoulder a few times until she finally let go and held him at arm's length to take in the sight of him, then drew him in for another hug. “I'll talk to Ron,” she whispered softly, “don't worry.”

He knew she meant well, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want Ron to force himself to be civil just because he was being told to. If he was going to be a git, Harry was quite happy to not have anything to do with him.

“Thanks Hermione,” he murmured back with a forced smile, and without another word she disappeared upstairs. Not long after they could all hear the muffled yells of her giving Ron a piece of her mind, and an awkward silence fell over the assembled family.

“Well,” George said, clapping his hands together, “who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?”

  

~*~

 

Sat on the floor by the tree with brimming mugs of hot chocolate, Harry was taking part in an Exploding Snap truel with George and Ginny. Around him the older members of the family chatted over glasses of wine and took turns herding Victoire and Teddy away from the glass baubles upon the tree.

“Honestly Mum,” Bill said as he scooped the little girl up for the third time and distracted her with a toy unicorn, which let out a terrified whinny when Victoire threw it across the room, while Andromeda drew Teddy's attention with his favourite stuffed toy (Harry always wondered if it was a coincidence that the little boy was so taken with a plush wolf or not) and he sat on his grandmother's lap with the stuffed animal in one arm, and his thumb in his mouth while Bill continued, “I have no idea how you and Dad did it with all of us running about. I have my hands full with just _one_.”

“Yes, well, I'm sure now you appreciate all your father and I did for you,” she replied, smiling as she accepted her granddaughter from him, and bounced the giggling girl on her knee.

“We were never unappreciative!” called George from his place on the floor, “we just wanted to see if we could turn you both prematurely grey.”

“Oh, stop it George!” Molly said without any venom, while everyone laughed.

The laughter died down very suddenly, and Harry looked up to see Ron standing awkwardly in the entryway to the sitting room with Hermione at his side, her arms crossed while she glared at him, a look that clearly said that she wasn't letting him off until he had a 'talk' with Harry.

“You know,” Ginny said suddenly, “I just remembered, I have that...that... _thing_ that I need to take care of. C'mon George, you can help me.” She grabbed her older brother by the wrist and all but dragged him from the sitting room, and the other Weasleys none-too-subtly made similar excuses and within thirty seconds the sitting room was completely empty save for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry crossed his arms and frowned at Ron, while Hermione nudged Ron forward, and he walked towards Harry stiffly. He froze a good five feet from him, and refused to come any closer.

“Everyone's been telling me that you're being a total git about what I told you,” Harry began, “care to tell me why?”

Ron crossed his arms, mirroring Harry stance while he glared down at his feet. Hermione elbowed him, but it was still several tense minutes before he finally spoke.

“I just...I don't get it,” Ron said at last, his tone confused, but not angry. “You _like_ women. You dated Cho, and Ginny...”

“My relationship with Cho was an unmitigated disaster, and I broke it off with Ginny _because_ I like men,” Harry said, and frowned when a look of disgust crossed Ron's features. “I'm not interested in you, if that's what you're worried about. I never checked you out when we shared a dormitory back at Hogwarts, nor did I delight in having a glance at your dangly bits during our fun cross-country Horcrux hunt. Ron, just 'cause I'm interested in men doesn't mean I'm interested in _you_.”

His little speech made Ron turn as red as his hair, and without a word he stalked out. Harry listened to him stomp upstairs, and Hermione looked from Harry to where Ron had disappeared from and back again. Offering Harry a quick apology, she hurried off after him, her expression balanced somewhere between fury and anguish. 

 

~*~

 

The afternoon passed miserably, with Ginny and George doing their level best to keep Harry company, while Hermione continued to try and talk some sense into Ron. Harry didn't see much point, Ron was as stubborn as a Hippogriff, and he'd come around only when he felt like it, and not one second before.

 

Harry and Ron selected seats at opposite ends of the dinner table that evening, and Harry strove to keep his eyes to himself, and not let them stray over to Ron, who was still being quietly berated by Hermione. Harry was surprised that Ron had yet to snap at her to leave him be, and instead quietly took every reprimand Hermione threw at him.

Harry forced his attention from Ron to the other Weasleys, while at the same time Harry couldn't help but notice the strange way that Molly's gaze kept straying to the kitchen fireplace. It was a little perplexing, much in the same way that she had insisted that the seat next to Harry remain open, leaving Ginny and George on his left side. Harry got the answer to his unspoken question just as they began to serve themselves when the Floo flared a bright purple, signalling a long-distance Floo traveller, and Charlie Weasley tumbled out of the grate.

“Hello all!” He called as he stood up and brushed himself off, and there was a round of enthused greetings from the others, and with a grin he looked over everyone at the table, then his gaze fell on Harry, lingering on him for a little longer than was necessary. Harry felt his neck grow a little warm as he joined in with the greetings of the second eldest Weasley child. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and circled the table to greet everyone, then headed for the empty seat next to Harry.

“All right, Harry?” Charlie asked as he plopped himself down next to him.

“Erm, fine?” Harry replied, mildly confused by the strange, knowing glint in the older man's eye. “You?”

“I'm good, thanks,” he answered, grinning at Harry as he reached across him for the bread basket.

 

Harry knew something was up, but for the life of him, he couldn't work out exactly _what_.

Unfortunately, his thoughtful deducing was somewhat impeded by Charlie's very distracting presence at his side. Harry had only met him a handful of times after all, and now as a young adult, he couldn't help but notice how _good_ he looked. Thick muscle straining against the thin navy blue jumper he was wearing, his hair a little longer now that he'd had some time away from his mother to grow it back out, and if possible he was even more freckly than the last time Harry had seen him.

Charlie also seemed to be sitting a little closer to Harry than was really necessary—not that he was complaining, but it did strike Harry as a little strange. This caused their elbows to bump on occasion, and Charlie would laugh and apologize each time, sometimes reaching out to squeeze Harry's forearm as he did so.

These instances left Harry wondering if perhaps Charlie was interested in him, but after a moment he shook his head to dispel the thought. Someone like Charlie definitely already had a partner, Harry reasoned, how could someone that attractive _not_ be tied down? Harry pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and he stuffed a hunk of potato into his mouth.

 

The dinner was wrapped up with a slice each of Christmas pudding, and as everyone was beginning to migrate to the sitting room with after-dinner coffee and tea, Charlie elbowed Harry's ribs lightly.

“Hey, fancy a walk with me?” he asked while he grabbed his jacket and slung it over his arm, and Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise.

“I'm sorry?” Harry asked, an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck when his voice escaped him as little more than a squeak.

“You, me, a walk? Just round the house. It's nice out.” Charlie smiled, a charming smile that made Harry feel as though his legs had turned to jelly.

“Erm, okay,” Harry said, and grabbed his jacket before he followed him out. Harry was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and surprise at the request that he completely missed the knowing smiles more than a few family members exchanged with each other as they watched them go.

 

Outside it felt almost unseasonably warm, and the thin dusting of snow that covered the ground crunched in a satisfying sort of way as they walked. Harry was still a little confused as to why the older man had invited him out, and he was stuck somewhere between the thrill of being out like this with someone so attractive, and the confusion as to _why_ he'd asked Harry to join him in the first place.

Charlie came to a stop near the back of the house in full view of the orchard, the stop abrupt enough that Harry had taken a couple of steps further before he'd realized that his companion had stopped. Charlie leant back against the wooden siding, and produced a shiny metal flask from his pocket.

He took a sip and offered it to Harry, who accepted it and mirrored his action and took a small drink. It was a sweet, honeyed liquor that seemed to warm every part of him, and Harry felt himself relaxing as he handed it back, while he forced himself to not react to the butterflies that erupted in his belly when their fingers brushed together.

“What is that stuff?” Harry asked curiously, and Charlie smiled as he took a second sip.

“Fairy Rum,” Charlie replied, “little nicer than Firewhisky, don't you think?”

“Um, yeah, it's good,” Harry said, unsure what else he could say, but decided he'd had enough of the cryptic, and tried to get to the crux of the matter. “What's all this about?”

“Well,” Charlie began, and paused as though he was gathering his thoughts before he continued. “I heard through the grapevine that you announced to my darling little brother that you share my interest in men over women—there are no secrets in this family, Harry—” he chuckled at Harry's scowl, took a sip of the rum, then continued, “anyway, I thought after his less than stellar reaction to your big news, you might fancy having someone around who shares your interests. I don't usually come home for Christmas 'cause long-distance Floo travel is as uncomfortable as it is expensive, but I thought I'd make an exception just this once.”

Harry wasn't sure what to make of Charlie's explanation, much less the strange twinkle in his eye that followed his words. It seemed a little much to travel all the way from Romania to Britain for such a small thing, In an effort to keep from dwelling on his confusion, he shifted his attention back to Ron's shitty attitude.

“I figured being gay wasn't a big deal in the wizarding world,” Harry said while he looked down from Charlie and kicked absently at a few rocks he spotted poking out of the snow. “I mean, it's not really talked about, but when it comes up there's no real reaction to it so I thought...” Harry trailed off with a hissed curse, and Charlie pressed the flask into his hand. Harry took another sip, then handed it back.

“It's _not_ a big deal,” Charlie said forcefully, leaving no room for Harry to doubt him, “Ron's just being a git. Gay couples have all the same rights as straight ones, there's magical means for same-sex couples to bear biological children, all of that. But...once in a while you get someone like Ron who'll kick up a fuss about it.” Charlie reached over and squeezed Harry's shoulder, and he looked up, surprised at how close to him the older man was standing—Harry was quite certain he hadn't been that close a few minutes ago.

Harry felt his face colour a little as he looked away; he felt like a little kid compared to Charlie, who had clearly been out for a _lot_ longer. It seemed like he knew so much about being gay, beyond the simple attraction to men, and his presence dulled the pain of Ron's rejection a little. Having someone like-minded around was nice, and he was suddenly grateful that Charlie had decided to visit the Burrow for the holidays.

“In hindsight,” Harry said after a moment's silence while he leant back against the wooden siding of the house, “it kind of makes sense, but...I don't know, I would've thought Ron would look past his prejudices or...or something.” Harry sighed in frustration; had it really been too much to expect his best mate to place their friendship above his petty views?

Charlie snaked an arm around his shoulders and the ginger pulled Harry towards him in a half-hug that felt too intimate to be called casual. Harry felt himself go red again, and he mentally kicked himself for being so thoroughly incapable of controlling his emotions better.

“He'll come round,” Charlie said, a rough edge to his voice, “you'll see.”

After a moment he let Harry go, and Harry was a little disappointed at the sudden loss of contact. He nodded a little, not sure if he believed the sentiment, but it seemed to be a waste of time to argue the point. Ron would come around, or he wouldn't. Only time would tell.

Charlie sipped from the flask again and immediately handed it back to Harry while he shifted topics abruptly and voiced a question that Harry hadn't been expecting in the least.

“So Harry...d'you have a boyfriend?”

Harry had the flask to his mouth when the question came out, and he choked a little on the drink. He pulled the flask away from his mouth and lifted his arm to cough into his elbow, and mopped the excess rum off his face while he recovered from his surprise at the question.

“Um, no I don't,” Harry answered at last, “why do you ask?” Charlie grinned.

“Well, I wanted to make sure that you weren't tied down before I started hitting on you,” he replied unabashedly.

Harry's absolute shock must have shown on his face, because Charlie suddenly threw his head back and barked a laugh. He snaked an arm around Harry's waist, and gave him another small squeeze as he drew him a little closer.

“Is it _that_ shocking that I'd drag you out here not just to talk, but also for an excuse to ravish you away from the prying eyes of my family?” Charlie asked, arching a brow at him.

“Well, I...I mean, I figured someone like you would be involved already,” Harry said with a shrug, then the second part of what he'd said clicked in his fogged brain. “Wait, jumping ahead a bit, aren't you?”

“Am I?” Charlie asked as he leant forward. He smelt of leather, rum, and an attractive, smoky scent that Harry assumed came from his work with his dragons. He wasn't certain whether it was a great idea to jump ahead so fast, but in light of Ron's shitty treatment of him, Harry found himself not caring very much about whether jumping into bed (assuming they got that far) was right or wrong.

 “ _Fuck it_ ,” Harry muttered to himself, and leant in to the offered embrace. Charlie grinned, and wasted no time in drawing Harry in for a kiss. Harry threw his arms over his bulky shoulders, and Charlie's arms shifted to pull him closer.

Charlie deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing over Harry's bottom lip, and with a soft groan of longing, Harry parted his lips and he revelled in the taste of the older man as he responded in kind, moving his hands from around Charlie's neck to slip them under his open jacket, loving the feel of the thick muscle hidden just beneath the thin fabric of the jumper.

“You play the virgin card really well,” Charlie murmured, one hand sliding further down to squeeze his buttocks. Harry grinned sheepishly. “Who deflowered The Chosen One?” he asked, and Harry buried his face in the crook of Charlie's neck with an embarrassed groan.

“ _Please_ never call me that again,” Harry muttered, and leant up for another kiss. Charlie obliged him, but broke it much sooner than Harry would have liked.

“You didn't tell me who your first was,” he murmured.

“You're not supposed to kiss and tell, where are your manners?” Harry asked rhetorically, grinning as his thoughts went back to his horrific first time with a certain Puddlemere United Keeper. Harry banished the memory as Charlie laughed softly, and squeezed Harry's bum again. He let out a soft groan and pressed himself into the contact, and he was certain that he felt Charlie shiver a little, though Harry wasn't certain if it was in anticipation or out of nervousness.

“Fair point,” Charlie replied simply, and he pulled Harry in for another kiss.

The pair stayed outside, quite content to completely ignore and be ignored by the others and snog. Harry was quite keen to go further, and if the distinct tenting of Charlie's denims were anything to go by, so was he. However, they weren't keen on being caught by anyone on their way up to Charlie's room, and instead waited a while longer before they slipped back inside.

They tiptoed through the main level hand in hand, headed up the stairs, and to the level just below Ron's room where Charlie's room was located, and they both headed inside quietly.

This was the first time Harry had gone into Charlie's old room, and it seemed as though it had changed very little in the years since he'd gone off chasing dragons. A twin bed sat below a large window, the clear sky shining bright moonlight across the light blue duvet, and a few posters and photographs had been pinned to the wall, mostly Quidditch posters for England's national team, but a few also depicted a music group called _The Magical Girls,_ all of its members looking strikingly similar to David Bowie, while they brandished their instruments above them while dressed in glittery, bright jumpsuits.

Charlie did not immediately speak, muttering to himself as he flicked his wand at the door and walls as he cast a string of silencing charms. He then tucked his wand into the waistband of his jeans and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

“Does it meet with your approval?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, “it's great. Bigger than where I was supposed to sleep.”

“One of the perks of being the second eldest, I guess,” Charlie answered with a chuckle.

Charlie wasted no time and spun Harry around to kiss him. Harry let out a soft groan as Charlie positioned his hard, muscled thigh between his legs, putting just enough pressure on Harry's straining erection to turn his brain to goo. Harry's breath hitched, and he pulled at Charlie's jumper, causing the older man to chuckle softly.

“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up,” Harry replied with a grin, and Charlie mirrored the expression as he indulged him. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed aside to land partway on his desk chair, then he peeled off his jumper and undershirt, and Harry was given a delightful view of the man's chest.

His skin showed all the hallmarks of his profession; hard muscle beneath scarred flesh. Three identical slashes adorned the centre of his chest, and there were several patches of burn scars, shiny, and a few shades paler than his normal skin tone.

Harry's hands trailed across his left pec, and the muscle twitched under his hand.

“Like what you see?”

“You're goddamn gorgeous,” Harry replied, his cheeks flaring pink with both embarrassment and arousal at the shameless tone in which he spoke, while Charlie's hands had begun to explore Harry at the same time. He laughed and shrugged, but didn't protest the compliment. He tugged on the hem of Harry's jumper, and after a moment's hesitation, he lifted his arms so that Charlie could peel it off and toss it to the growing pile of clothing littering the floor.

Compared to Charlie, Harry wasn't nearly as well-toned, but it appeared that Charlie liked what he saw. His hands ran up Harry's sides and across his chest, making him shiver as the rough palms tickled his skin. He stopped when he reached Harry's throat, and brushed a callused thumb over his adam's apple as he went in for another kiss.

They stumbled blindly towards the bed, but finesse did not seem to be one of Charlie's strong points as he tripped and they fell in a tangle of limbs onto the mattress, the older man effectively crushing Harry beneath him.

“Oh damn it,” Charlie groaned as he rolled off Harry, who took a deep breath to refill his momentarily crushed lungs.

“That was smooth,” Harry commented, amusement in his voice as he shifted to get more comfortable, and struggled to keep from laughing as Charlie's ears went rather red.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, still looking more than a little embarrassed at more or less flattening Harry beneath him. “It's been a while...” Harry cut off Charlie's explanations with another kiss, and he let out a soft groan as he pulled Harry closer. Harry pressed his palm into the centre of his chest, and trailed it down to Charlie's straining jeans and squeezed the obvious erection within its confines.

Charlie grunted as he arched his hips into Harry's touch, and moved his hands to Harry's hips, dragging him closer in order to grind himself into Harry's groin. This time it was Harry's turn to react as he moaned into Charlie's mouth and reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Charlie's neck to draw out the kiss.

“May I?” Charlie asked hoarsely when they finally broke apart. At first, Harry wasn't certain what he meant. He looked down to see his big hand resting just above the buttons of his jeans, clearly waiting for consent before he continued.

“Oh hell yes,” Harry replied with a grin, and Charlie laughed as he made quick work of unbuttoning and yanking down Harry's denims along with his pants, which he kicked off while Charlie shed his own.

Charlie's cock was a sight to behold, thick, heavy-looking, and the mere sight of it caused Harry to unconsciously licked his lips. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry reached forward and coiled a hand around it, revelling in the soft, velvety feel of it in his hand. Immediately, Charlie's hips jerked forward and he let out a soft groan of pleasure.

Harry would have loved to taste as well touch, but Harry was quite keen to progress to the main event. Grinning devilishly, Harry leant in for a slow, languid kiss.

“Will you fuck me, Charlie?” Harry asked in the most innocent tone of voice he could manage. The redhead moaned softly at the request, and his hips jerked forward again when Harry gave his cock another small squeeze.

“I don't have any lube with me,” Charlie muttered with a grimace, “didn't think we'd get to this point so fast...hang on...” he leant over Harry and fished his wand from his jeans, and grimaced again. “This isn't ideal, but hey, whatever works, right?”

Harry was about to ask what he meant when Charlie flicked his wand at Harry, and first his insides burned, then seemed to be coated with some sort of slick salve. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly, but it did feel very strange.

“Cleansing and Lubrication Charms,” Charlie explained with an apologetic look, “come here...” he drew Harry close and trailed his fingertips down Harry's chest, past his flagging cock, and to his slicked hole. It vaguely occurred to Harry that he could have prepared Harry with magic as well, but he supposed that this was Charlie's way of making up for the impersonal method he'd used to lubricate him.

Harry released a pleasured groan as Charlie's pointer and middle fingers slipped past the ring of muscle of his arse. It had been _far_ too long since he'd felt this, and it was leaps and bounds better than his first time. Charlie moved slowly, slipping his fingers in and out of Harry, scissoring them as he went to adequately prepare Harry for what was to come, while Harry enthusiastically leant into the touch, hooking one leg around Charlie's waist in an effort to give him better access.

Charlie slipped his fingers from Harry, and shifted slightly to position himself at his entrance. Harry let out a pleasured groan, his back arching as his arse stretched to accommodate Charlie's impressive cock. Harry hooked his other leg around his waist and locked his ankles together as Charlie slid into him, and his own breath escaped him as a series of shuddering gasps as he acclimated to the man's size.

Fully sheathed inside Harry, Charlie adjusted his position and coaxed Harry's legs from his waist and up to his shoulders before he leant in, more or less folding Harry in half to ghost his lips over the younger man's.

“All right?” He asked softly, and Harry nodded at once.

Charlie waited a moment longer before he began to move. Slowly at first, then picked up a steady pace, his rough hands holding tightly to Harry's hips, though the ancient bed still squeaked and jerked with every move they made. Each thrust Harry met with a grunt, and he reached up to grip the headboard in an effort to keep Charlie from accidentally slamming his head into the wood.

Charlie's first brush of Harry's prostate shattered what little self-control he still had, and he let out a high, keening moan as his arse clenched around Charlie's cock. Charlie groaned in response, and his thrusts sped up, and became more sporadic as he approached orgasm, hitting Harry's prostate with every alternate thrust. Harry could feel himself getting close as Charlie leant down to curl a hand around Harry's cock, jerking him awkwardly to orgasm, and a split second later Harry felt his arse fill with Charlie's hot seed.

Panting and soaked with sweat, Harry's legs fell limply to the bed while Charlie pulled out of him and drew him close.

“That was bloody fantastic,” he breathed, and Harry smiled tiredly in response, still panting softly from the exertion of such a thorough fucking. Harry reached out blindly for his wand and flicked it to clean up the pair of them, then turned his attention back to his companion.

“I would definitely be _up_ for another round in the near future,” Harry replied as he folded himself into Charlie's embrace, while the older man happily pulled him closer and chuckled at Harry's comment.

“You will be the death of me, Harry Potter.”

  

~*~

  

Harry could not remember falling asleep, but he woke with sunlight pouring into the window, still curled in Charlie's warm embrace. He felt incredibly comfortable, and had no desire whatsoever to move. He shifted slightly, intending to go back to sleep when he heard George and Ginny's yells from somewhere along the stairwell.

“ _Come on guys, get up! It's Christmas!_ ” They banged on doors as they went, and Harry heard more than a few disgruntled yells in response to their early-morning antics. Unfortunately, Harry was not conscious enough to realize what it meant that Ginny and George were barging into everyone's rooms, until they threw open Charlie's door with a loud _bang_ , jerking his partner awake. Both intruders stared, mouths open as though they'd been about to remind them that it was, indeed, Christmas, but as they took in the sight of Harry curled up starkers with their older brother the words didn't make it to their lips.

Ginny was the first to recover, and turned from them George with a strange, pleased smile upon her face.

Clapping George on the shoulder, she said, “you owe me ten galleons,” then strolled out of the room as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A truel is a three-way duel. It's a thing, I read.(Thrilling Adventure Hour reference...? No...? Oh well.) Also, as far as I know, the purple Floo thing is NOT canon, and just something I made up.


End file.
